Terra Nova: A New World
by LilMissKimmie
Summary: What if Zoe was right about Vampires coming with the 11th Pilgrimage? What if it was the Cullen Family from the Twilight Series. Feedback Most Welcome.


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I was thinking what if Zoe was right about Vampires coming with the 11th Piligrimages. What if it was the Cullen family from the Twilight Series.

`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`

Terra Nova: A New World

By LittleMissKimmie

`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`

It was around five thirty am when Commander Taylor woke up, took his shower, dressed and went into the kitchen and found a note from his daughter which read that she had gone hunting, and would be back around lunch time. Taylor smiled at the note and was glad she was getting out and doing the things she enjoyed, it was far cry from two months ago.

Two months ago his son Lucas had taken Terra Nova, according to her Lucas only saw her twice. She had walked into the command center and he was obviously drunk and throwing a fit, he saw her and threw a bottle in her direction hitting the wall, he started yelling at her and then he started to walk towards her and she took off running.

The second time was after Wash had died, she had seen him kill Wash and got so angry she picked up a rock and threw it hard at Lucas hitting him in the leg, he didn't take this very well and ordered the phoenix group guards to send her to the brig, he later punished her by poking her with a taser.

For about a month after Taylor had taken back Terra Nova she was plagued by nightmares, Taylor was tired of waking up to her nightmares and her refusing to leave the house that he practically ordered her to leave the house, he loved his daughter but would not stand by and allow her to become depressed.

Sixteen year old Allyson Taylor and Corp Mark Reynolds were in the jungle about mile east of Terra Nova, they had taken a rover and wanted to check on some traps they had set the day before, when they got to the spot they found that they had caught something the only problem was the catch was gone, it had appeared to have been torn down cause all that was left was a leg.

"There is just no way, it would been to high of a jump" Mark told her, the traps were set so that when the Dinosaur ran by it would get caught and pulled up word. They figured it must of struggled, fell and then bleed to death.

"Wheres the body" Allyson asked. Allyson was about 5'5", brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a pair of green camo pants, a black shirt, she carried a sonic pistol, a bow and some arrows.

"Maybe a Carno carried it away, smelled the blood" Mark told her.

"What about these footprints, they look fresh" Allyson asked "They appear to stop right under the rope and then continue into the jungle"

"Lets go check the other traps to see if we find the same results" Mark told her as they headed back to the rover. In total there was five traps in a five mile radius of Terra Nova and each of them had the same thing, strange footprints and a stolen catch. The two headed back to Terra Nova, something was not right.

`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`

Back at the command center Commander Taylor was going over some of the new resident files, the number of new colonists from the 11th pilgrimage was ten, all of them were accounted four except for Kara who had died in the explosion and the Cullen family, he had seen the walk off with some of his men and an as soon as the explosion happened they suddenly disappeared.

"Dad" Allyson walked into the command center followed by Mark.

"Sir" Mark greeted his commanding officer.

"How goes the hunt" Taylor asked and saw the looks on their faces. The two told him what they found and this concerned him, he wondered if it was maybe the sixers, the phoenix group or his son or all three. "Go back and reset the traps and place hidden cameras in the trees"

"Yes sir" Mark told said, that same afternoon the two of them went back out and made sure each camera worked, they erased the footprints before leaving for the rover. The next day, nothing, no animal, no tracks, nothing to explain what had happened. The reset the traps and headed home. In some bushes nearby two pairs golden eyes watch as the two climb into the Rover and head back to Terra Nova.

`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
